1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control of microorganisms with chemical compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain classes of iodopropargyl compounds have been proposed as microbicides but no compound within those classes has achieved commercial success.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,004 to Edwards discloses fungicidal activity for compounds of the formula ##STR1##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,460 to Rose shows compounds of the formula ##STR2## as fungicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,023 to Schmitt shows 3-(3-iodopropargyl)-benzo-1,2,3-triazolin-4-ones and their use as microbicidal agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,957 discloses certain intermediates made to prepare certain of the compounds of the invention of structure (III) which are known in the literature, although only when A=phenyl. ##STR3##
There was no suggestion in the prior art that compounds within the formula of the present invention would have utility in controlling microorganisms.
Some hydantoins are antimicrobially active. For example, 1,3-dihydroxymethyl-5,5-dimethylhydantoin (structure i) has long been used as an industrial microbicide; however, it has been known that this compound may release formaldehyde which is believed to be harmful to animals and humans. ##STR4##
On the contrary, compounds of structure (I) and (II) in this invention do not release formaldehyde and therefore are safer to animals and humans.